1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been devised, wherein a plurality of apparatuses are connected to a home network installed in a home, and the apparatuses operate in cooperation with each other and perform remote controls. Examples of such systems include, a telephone connected to a telephone line and a television which cooperate with each other to achieve an automatic control such as automatically turning down the volume of the television when an incoming call is received.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319960 discloses a system including a home server connected to a home network, wherein the home server has information about cooperating apparatuses and cooperation control information to achieve cooperation between the apparatuses on the home network. In this system, the home server stores information, such as about each apparatus and information about the content of operations that can be achieved by one or more apparatuses cooperating with each other, and the apparatuses connected to the home network are associated with each other on the basis of the above information, so that the apparatuses cooperate with each other.